1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of executing printing on a registered printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2001-312380, a following technique is disclosed. That is, it is judged whether or not a user ID included in a print job is registered on a server. If the user ID is not registered on the server, the print job is not permitted to be executed. When the print job is not permitted to be executed, that the printing is not permitted is notified to a client PC and the print job is deleted (see, paragraph 0022).
In JP-A-2001-312380, there has been a following problem. That is, when that the printing is not permitted is notified, a user does not know how the printing is permitted. In the case of JP-A-2001-312380, printing is permitted by registering the user ID on the server. However, there has been a problem that a user cannot recognize the need to register the user ID on the server.